Reflection
by MidnightWren
Summary: Rosie Lakes is new to Ohio. Running from the tragic death of her friend and trying to break from her families  high expectations she joins Glee Club. She feels at ease and loves almost everyone in the club, but will tragedy follow her again?
1. Chapter 1

The competition rose inside each of the glee club members with a second win at sectionals under their belts they pushed themselves to the limit finding new songs for regional s. And at the end of the day they marched dutifully into the practice room. As Mr. Shuster passed out the new sheet music Finn immediately jumped up and ran to the front of the room to begin his solo. Soon the whole choir began to sing along with the song.

In a dim after school hall way a teenage girl was making her way to her locker. Just beginning at McKinley she had suffered through her first day. And apparently it wasn't a tradition in Ohio to penny new kids but through slushes at them. And she had spent two periods cleaning blue raspberry out of her hair. _Really what was the need for blue _Flavoring_? _She thought as she tried once again to open the locker and once again the combination failed. Groaning she hit the locker with her hand sliding down to the ground she leaned her head against the cold metal.

_My love throws me like a rubber ball_

Turning her head she heard a man's voice coming from down the hall and then more joined in 

Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_  
>She won't catch me or break my fall<br>_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
><em>Baby's got blue skies up ahead<br>But in this I'm a rain cloud  
>You know she likes a dry kind of love<br>_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing

She got up and walked down the hall toward the voices. Coming around the corner she saw a lit up room peeking in their was people in it. An obvious is choir was standing on risers in the back of the room and a tall boy was in front singing the solo lines. They were good she said to herself as the song finished.

"Excuse me?" jumping at the sound of a girls voice she looked into to the room again.

"What are you doing?" she accused

"I was.. Just…" she didn't finish and turned quickly. She ran down the hall.

Sitting on her bed she gazed up at the ceiling. Tired and humiliated from her first day she basically just wanted to stay staring at the ceiling for the rest of her life.

"Were home" hearing her moms voice from down stairs she groaned and slid off the bed.

"How's your day Rosie?" her mother asked

"Fine." Rosie lied

"Make any friends?" her father said as he came into the room.

"No not yet." _Unless slusheing is a term of endearment in this place._ Rosie added silently.

"Well you will soon." Her mother said from the kitchen.

_ Yeah I can get them a slushie_

The rest of the night passed with no more questions about school or why she had a bit of blue tinge to her black hair. Lying in bed Rosie was staring at the ceiling again. The only minor descent thing was that choir she had seen. Turning over she sat up and got up out of bed. Walking over to a newly unpacked dresser she looked at the photo of her and her friend. It was taken a few weeks before she left her old city and her old life. The two were happy and the photo had been taken at a friend's birthday where the house of people had chanted enough to get the two to sing.

_Maybe I'll finely do it for real _

That sounded good finely sing for people other than friends for her friend.

The bell rang proclaiming the end of another school day. Rosie looked to the room where students were herding out. Seeing a movement in the corner of her eye she ducked and orange ice pellets splattered on a wall. Hurrying to the room she prayed that no more of the corn syrup bombs would land on her. The room was empty apart from the teacher in it.

"um excuse me" Rosie mumbled the teacher looked up at her

"Can I help you?"

"Well yes I'm Rosie." She said as she was walking over to him

"Mr Shuster."

"Yeah I know I'm in your third period class." The teacher looked embarrassed and apologized.

"Well I was here after school yesterday and I saw those singing students, and I heard you're in charge of those kids."

"Yeah I'm the director of glee club."

"And I was just….. kind of wondering if…"

"You want to join." He said for her

"Well just to see if I can audition."

"Were not taking new members at this moment." Mr. Shuster said

Rosie felt her stomach drop

"But if you just want an audition and your very good I can't tell you no for the good of the team." He finished and gave Rosie a small smile.

"Thank you." Rosie said and for the first time in days the smile wasn't faked.

"Can you be ready on Friday at 4?"

Nodding Rosie thanked him again and hurried out of the room.

Walking into the practice room Mr. Shuster was greeted by Rachel asking about possible solos.

"Not right now Rachel." He told her and ignored the slight scowl.

"Ok I've got good news, tomorrow we'll be in the auditorium."

"How's that good news." Rachel asked

"Let me finish were having a new student auditing."

When Rosie reached her house she dropped the bag on the carpet by the door. Walking through the new home she went up stairs. Rummaging through a box that had not yet been unpacked she tossed the brown tape on the floor. Pulling out a binder she looked through it. It was filled with random sheet music, show tunes from the old books at the library a few Latin pieces she sang in the church choir and not to mention some quite possibly illegally down loaded pop songs. The pieces were filled in with bits of sol fledge and marks were she should breath. But coming across a much revisited packet she smiled. What better way to remember singing with her friend then to sing her song?

The sound of the door opening made her stuff the music under the rug. Walking down the stairs she saw that her parents had come home early.

"School any better today?" they asked.

"Guess so I'm thinking about joining the choir." She said casually slipping her plans in.

"Rosie you know that's not going to look good on a transcript." Her father said from the kitchen. Rosie felt her stomach drop and waited for the lecture that was given to her sister so many times. Her parents droned on that joining the music groups were going to transform her into a slacker or even worse a theater major who would never get a job.

"Just look at where your sister is." Her mom said as they now sat down to dinner. _Now that's harsh _she thought as she looked down at her plate. Sure Lidia was living on minimum wage working at a store. But her older sister was at least making her own decisions _unlike me. _

"Just tell me that you'll join a debate team or NJHS love." Looking up at her parents she nodded before clearing away the dinner dishes.

It was late when Rosie crept down to grab the new cordless phone. Going back to her room she turned the light bulb in the closet on. Sinking bellow the curtain of clothes she gently closed the door. Dialing the number she waited for the familiar voice to pick up.

"Yeah?" she was groggy and Rosie could imagine her on the pull out couch in the little studio apartment.

"Liddy its me." She whispered

"Whats wrong?" immediately Liddys was worried and Rosie could hear the sound of sheets moving."

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you I'm breaking the contract." Rosie smiled. The contract was what the siblings had said about the strict rules that had been set up years before.

"Why?" Lidia asked

"I wanna join glee club." Rosie stated simply.

"You're not doing it for some crazy reason you just want to sing show tunes with E wingers?" Lidia laughed thinking about the kids at his school who were the theater/glee geeks.

"Their not all show tunes they were singing U2!" Rosie exclaimed laughing quietly.

"Oh what a revolution their doing Bono."

Rosie smiled and then began to feel tears creep up. If Lidia was home she could see the sarcastic look on her face.

"Well good luck Rosie I know you'll get it." Lidia said before saying she had to be up at four to get the store ready. Rosie listened to the phone click before beeping hanging up she leaned back in the closet. She was going to break the contract.

It was the end of the week before she knew it. And now after school she smiled at the clean shirt that had been spared from corn syurped ice all day. She stood on the stage in the auditorium as the club came in. first in and taking the seat closet to the stage a girl wearing a plaid skirt and a penguin grandma knit sweater crossed he legs and arms before giving Rosie a glare. Biting her cheek she rolled her toes inside of her shoes before she looked to Mr. Shuster coming in to the room.

"Okay Rosie if you could just tell us what your singing we can begin." Mr. Shuester said as he sat down. Rosie nodded and swallowed.

" Reflection" and no sooner she said it she heard the girl in the penguin sweater whispered to the boy next to her she soon was hushed by the glee club. Casting a look back to the man at the piano she gave a slight nod. The song began to play and she listened to the chords.

_Look at me_ I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my fam'ly's heart

The words flowed out as she remembered the song. As the bright stage lights glared at her she imagined being back home. She was in a crowed living room with Liddy. she was playing the piano and smiling at her younger sister. Putting herself in that dream she felt the fear melt away.

how I pray,  
>that a time will come I can free myself, and meet their expectations<br>on that day,  
>I'll discover someway to free myself, and to make my family proud<br>they want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am  
>must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?<br>must I pretend that I'm someone else, for all time  
>when will my reflection show who I am inside?<br>when will my reflection show who I am inside

As the song went on she imagined that beside her was a girl. Her greatest friend. Stella was their. She was singing with her.

Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

The song finished and only now did she hear applause. A shaky breath was let out before an enormous smile covered her face.

* * *

>"Welcome to Glee!" Mr Shuseter said and Rosie laughed.<p><p>

The club left the room and Rosie accepted the congratulations from the members. A goth Asian girl _Tina_ she reminded herself pushed a boy in a wheelchair_ Artie_.

"So why did do that song?" Tina asked

"You know it just kinda fits. And not just because I'm Asian. Rosie answered smiling.

"Could you tell me why Rachel doesn't like me." Rosie said having just learned the girls name.

"Rachel doesn't like new competition." Artie replied "Don t worry she'll warm up."

_I hope so don't want the haters to be hating _Rosie thought. It was only when she got out of the auditorium that she realized that she had really broke the contract. _Hope I can keep it up. _

"So are your parents excited about you singing?" Tina asked the group was now outside the school waiting to be picked up.

"Um..." Rosie began. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked ad the two nodded "they think I'm on the debate team."

'They don't like the arts?" Tina asked

"Yeah my mom pretty much hates anything that's not gonna get me a great GPA. "

"Well at least you have a mom." looking over to the doors she saw Rachel coming over

"Oh don't start with that!" Rosie exclaimed "Its like telling a guy that just got lynched nice view from the tree." Rosie said annoyed Rachel looked annoyed for a moment before storming off.

"I'm probably not doing well to make her like me." Rosie said

"Mehh probably not. " Artie added

AN Hope you like it! I tried to make her un Mary sue like and I hope I did. Rosie probably wont like Rachel and vice versa. Please review! This isn't really gonna follow the series and a few more people may show up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Getting to know you!

Rosie was happy for the first time in months. The slushes had stopped thanks to the support of Glee kids, her parents were busy at the college and came home late at night meaning she could practice the songs and she began to feel accepted. Well by everyone besides Rachel but she thought the day Rachel accepted her was the day the Cubs won the World Series.

"So Rosie." Tina began it was lunch and she sat with Tina, Artie and Mercedes at one of the lamented tables. "Tell us about yourself." Sighing Rosie realized she had to tell at least a little more about herself. So far all the information she released about Rosie Lakes was what was on a school file

Sixteen, moved recently from Italy where parents were practically running a college, 4.9 GPA.

"Well I'm adopted." She began.

"Really?" Artie asked surprised

"Yeah my parents are a regular old Brangilina." She responded sarcastically "Mom and Dad got me through a _Christian _organization meaning the people wanted to _save_ the poor children from not becoming _Christians_."

"So you're pretty religious?" Mercedes prodded

"Well I went to an all girls pray three time a day- marry and have many many war fighting non sinning children, no sex until your married school." She stated picking at the overcooked bow tie pasta

"So?" Tina asked confused

"No only JC I care about is Jimmy Carter."

"Why?" Mercedes asked looking a bit hurt. _Oh no is she one of those girls who sings with the awesome black church choir? _

"Look god didn't do anything when murders kill people, when my birth mother got preggers at 17, when my parents pretty much disowned my sister or when a boat killed my friend."

"Your parents disowned your sister?" Artie questioned concerned

"Yeah well… She's adopted too but instead of being four months old like I was she was seven and had lived in ass crack foster home. My parents say that it ruined her and made her a deadbeat. She dropped out of school a few years ago and moved away."

"Why?" Mercedes asked her eyes full of pity _great I'm gonna be that girl who every ones sorry for_

"They never helped her, she's smart but they always helped me the good one." Rosie said quietly

"Bet she hates you." Artie stated

"Hell no!" Rosie practically shouted "Oddly enough she doesn't she was my closest friend and now it kinda sucks without her."

"What happened to your friend?" Mercedes asked

"She was on a boat with a few friends and" she paused "There was a storm the boat sank." Rosie finished quickly looking down the table was quiet for a few moments as the teens didn't really know what to say "Wow." Rosie began making everyone look back to her "Three months and you've gotten more out of me then eight years of confession ever did."

"How much did you confess?" Tina asked proving her gossip roots

"Well let's just say it takes sixty Hail Mary's and three weeks of polishing pews to make up for putting condoms on top of nuns habits." Rosie smiled when she finished and the smile grew more as the table looked shocked then laughed.

A few weeks later Rosie was running on a treadmill trying to make up points for the day she'd missed earlier that week.

"Come on boys push it!" looking over she saw Coach Beist yelling at a group of guys. The boys ran past her on the track that circled the exercise equipment. Taking a few looks at the very athletic boys running past her gaze stopped on one.

_Ohhh tall tan possibly Indian_? Craning her neck she looked at the new boy running down the track. _Yep!_ _Shirtless._ The boy looked at her and Rosie gave him a smile. He nodded and ran past. Leaning a bit as she ran it was too late for Rosie to realize her mistake. All of the sudden and with a very loud yelp she landed on the ground with the treadmill still running. A few other students stared over at her. Getting up she brushed off some imaginary dust and limped out of the fitness center.

In Glee club Rosie sat between Mercedes and Kurt as she now knew him who had apparently just moved back from a private school. And while the feminine teen had been friendly at first she didn't really return the gesture

"Oh god your adorable!" she gushed and in her mind it was true he was like a little baby doll

"Seriously like a little Chipmunk!" Rosie paused before realizing that she had just insulted him "Sorry I was born without the filter between my brain and my mouth but instead of getting those parking spaces I usually get slapped." Kurt said it was fine and oddly the two had bonded, maybe it was Rosie's collection of Italian shoes or the fact that Kurt knew a lot of rich boys from Dalton but in her mind they were "Freinquanies "The mix of not quite a friend but more than an acquaintance.

"So I've got some news" Mr. Shue said as he came into the room "We've got another student who wants to join." The club began to chatter and Rosie almost laughed at the again angry look on Rachel's face. "Everyone I'll like you to meet Akesh." Looking to the door Rosie's eyes widened

Nuts of wonder it's smexy running guy! _Dam he's got a shirt. _Taking in his olive green polo shirt and khakis she again wished that he was shirtless.

"Akesh would like to audition and I hope you enjoy his song." Mr Shue said

"What are you singing?" Finn asked

"Runaway Baby." Akesh replied

_ Ohh nothing gets me going like some Bruno_

"Whenever you're ready." Mr Shue told the young man

_Well looky here looky here_  
><em> Ah what do we have?<em>  
><em> Another pretty thang ready for me to grab<em>  
><em> But little does she know<em>  
><em> That I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing<em>  
><em> 'Cause at the end of the night<em>  
><em> It is her I'll be holding<em>

_ I love you so_  
><em> That's what you'll say<em>  
><em> You'll tell me<em>  
><em> Baby baby please don't go away<em>  
><em> But when I play, I never stay<em>

Akesh sang and walked around the room, singing certin parts to people in the room. Rosie smiled as he neared her feeling her heart start pounding in her chest.

_Run run run away, run away baby_  
><em> Before I put my spell on you<em>  
><em> You better get get get away get away darling<em>  
><em> 'Cause everything you heard is true<em>  
><em> Your poor little heart will end up alone<em>  
><em> 'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone<em>  
><em> So you better run run run away run away baby!<em>

he finished the song and Rosie laughed and applauded the man who was patted on the back by Puck.

"Welcome to Glee!" A few of them shouted and Akesh grinned

It was after practice when Rosie filed out of the room.

"Hey your new right?" turning she saw Akesh coming up to her

"Yeah." She replied

"Do you think I did well?" he asked

"Well in voice and stage presence yes but next time you're going to flirt with me you better chose a song that's not about getting huge with a lot a lot of girls." Rosie stated making Akesh's mouth gape for a second

"And next time your checking me out don't do it on a treadmill." He said Rosie sputtered for a moment before grinning at Akesh who had walked away.

AN hope u liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Bollywood Love**

Rosie fiddled with the pen. God Physics is boring. She thought. The clock ticked away the final moments in the day and to her dismay it stopped a moment before the bell would ring. Rubbing her eyes she was relived at the now moving hand. The bell rang and she shot up out of her desk hurrying top her locker before running to Glee practice. She pulled out her folder that contained her music for the songs. Circled was Rachel's never ending solo's. seriously she needs to be told shes not number one! Rosie said to herself. Months had passed since she joined and she had not warmed up to Rachel. In fact she grew to dislike her more.

She has to be given an ensemble piece! Or hit with a bat. Sitting in her chair she smiled at the idea of smacking Rachel upside the head with a bat.

Don't injure enough to kill her just rattle a bit maybe it would knock some sense into her

"Oh no that's your plotting someone's doom grin." Akesh said as he came in the room. Grinning Rosie patted the seat next to her.

"Dreaming about maiming anyone?" he asked as he sat down

"You know it!" Rosie exclaimed and laughed. In the time Akesh had been here they'd devolved a sort of tension. Akesh would run shirtless in the gym and the next day Rosie would wear a low cut top.

Yes definite attraction

"Alright everyone!" Mr Shue said as everyone was seated "This weeks theme is Culture." The Glee kids murmured around "Get into partners and chose as song from your culture" Rosie glanced over to Akesh who nodded she smiled

"So what do you want to try" it was the next day and sitting in the library they were trying to find a song.

"Well I'm Japanese and Vietnamese apparently so I can sing about bombing Pearl Harbor and being a Commie." She joked

"I'm Hindu." Akesh responded

"You know I speak some Hindi, lived in Mumbai for two years." She smiled at Akesh's stunned face.

"You've heard of Bollywood."

"Hell yeah"

"Can you learn a dance quickly?"

"Placed 2nd at a Belly Dancing competition."

"I think we've got an number."

Rosie waited off stage to perform the Bollywood number. Rachel had gone with Finn doing some Hebrew song that Rosie never heard of but living in the Catholic capital of the world she never knew much about Jewish songs other than _Dredal_. She smoothed down the long skirt and it jingled softly. She loved this costume. It was taken from when she lived in Mumbai and was in dance classes. The bright turquoise skirt had rows of silver coins sewn into it making it perfect for the dance moves. Her top was cropped and showed off most of her abdomen and she was grateful to take a few hours in the fitness center to do crunches so she had no muffin top. The top was silver with blue beading and the same coins as the skirt made the top jingle as she moved.

"Ready?" Akesh asked as Brittney and Santana filed off. Nodding Rosie hurried up the stairs hoping that her outfit wouldn't jingle to much. The stage was dark and soon the familiar beat of sitars and drums filled the theater.

_aisii nazar se dekha us jaalim ne chauk par hamne kaleja rakh diya chaakuu kii nok par mere chain-vain sab ujaRaa zaalim nazar haTaa le..._  
><em>barbaad ho rahe hai.n jii barbaad ho rahe hai.n jii tere apne shaharvaale mere chain-vain sab ujaRaa zaalim nazar haTaa le barbaad ho rahe hai.n jii tere apne shaharvaale merii 'ii na TuuTe tuu aajaa...<em>

Rosie sashayed across the stage. And stopped near the center to start the real dance. Moving one arm above her head she flicked her hair behind her. Then bouncing one hip she brought her other arm up. Placing her hands in the lotus position she swivled still bouncing her hip. She then paused as Akesh came out.

_kajaraa re kajaraa re kajaraa re tere kaare kaare naina..._  
><em>mere naina mere naina mere naina juRwaa naina kajaraa re kajaraa re tere kaare kaare naina<em>

He came around her like the people had done in the movie and after some intirect foot work he pulled out a handkerchief and spun it then wrapped it around her. She spun out of it before putting her arms above her head again this time with her back to him and did the moved from the original song. By now her stomach was hurting from all the bounces and her feet were sore from the steps. But she smiled, she loved this some of the best times in her life came from the dance classes in Mumbai.

surma'ii se likhe tere vaade .n kii zabaanii aate hai.n

mere rumaalo.n pe lab tere nishaanii jaate hai.n she spun in circles the skirt flying up and the club could see the pair of harem pants she wore under. Akesh moved behind her and the song drew to a close terii baato.n me.n kimaam kii khushbuu hai

With a final pose they froze and the theater erupted in applause. Rosie laughed and hugged Akesh. And ignored the electric jolt that came in the embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rosie slammed her locker shut. She was on her way to Glee practice after a long day of tests and boredom. Suddenly a voice called her name. Turning she grinned ear to ear as the one who made the call came into view,

"Lyddie!" she exclaimed and ran to hug her sister. Lyddie picked Rosie up and squeezed her hard enough to break bones. "God what are you doing here?" Rosie laughed and let go of her sibling

"Passing through and needed to see my little sister." Lyddie said and put her arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Do mom and dad know you're here?" Rosie asked breaking the happy trance they both were in.

"Nope and let's keep it that way." Lyddie said and grinned "so how are you doing miss Glee Club?"

"Everyone this is my sister Lydia, she's going to sit in today." Rosie told the club and gestured to Lyddie who was sitting on a chair. The club gave random greetings and waves before Mr Shue began to warm everyone up.

The practice went uneventfully and as everyone filed out Rosie linked arms with Lyddie

"So hows the band job going?" Rosie asked

"Pretty good got more gigs now."

"You sing?" the two girls turned to see Mr. Shue leaving the room

"Yep!" Rosie said smacking Lyddie on the back "She's a star." Suddenly an idea formed in her mind "How long are you here?" she asked Lyddie

"A week why?"

"Mr Shue would you mind having a guest singer?"

"Rosie I'm not in high school." Lyddie cut in

"They had some mid 30's drunk woman once." Rosie said remembering the story Mercedes told her

"Well I see nothing wrong with a guest." Mr. Shue said and Rosie smiled

"What do you sing?" he asked

"Well you know bluesy/jazz/rock." Lyddie responded confused on how to say her style she was a far fetch from Broadway.

"Can you give me a song by tomorrow?" Mr. Shue asked

"Yeah." Lyddie said and Rosie felt her heart leap.

When the two had left the school Lyddie turned to her sister who was on her way to the bus stop

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Nah you love performing!"

"Okay everyone I'll like to tell you that this week Lydia will be singing with us." Mr. Shue said to the club.

"But she's not a member!" Rachel shouted "Can she sing?"

"I can sing about as well as you can be rude." Lyddie said as she stood up. The club laughed and Rachel sulked in her seat

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked

"Some_ Bennie and The Jets_ for you." Lyddie said and nodded to the piano player. The soothing strands of music began to play and Lyddie went into her show mode.

_Hey kids shake it loose together_

_Spotlights hitting something_

_That's been known to change the weather_

_We're gonna kill the fatted calf tonight_

_So stick around you're gonna hear electric music Solid walls of sound_

She walked around full in the song that she loved. Her voice raspy and perfect for the growls she had in mind sang out clear.

_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet_

_ But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets _

_Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful _

_Oh, Bennie she's really keen _

_She's got electric boots a mohair suit_

_ You know I read it in a magazine_

_ B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

The glee club was clapping in time with the music Rosie grinned at her sister in the way she loved most singing and being the one in the spotlight. Lyddie always loved the singing she did and as their parents put all their attention on Rosie it gave her a chance at being the one people cared for.

_Hey kids, plug into the faithless _

_Maybe they're blinded But Bennie makes them ageless_

_ We shall survive, let us take ourselves along_

_ Where we fight Our parents out in the streets _

_To find who's right and who's wrong_

The song was nearly over and as Lyddie drew every S on Jets out Rosie knew that her sister was making a good impression.

_You know I read it in a magazine_

_ B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

The music gave the final chords and the club applauded as Mr. Shue said he was part of the club for the week. Rosie got up and hugged her and out of the corner of her eye saw Rachel looking annoyed as usual when there was anyone else then her getting praised. But Rosie smiled she knew it was bad to enjoy pissing Rachel off but she didn't really care. For once Rachel wasn't going to be the center of the universe, the planets were shifting and she was glad.

"So you glad you're in for the time being?" Rosie asked Lyddie as they sat down to a quick dinner at some fast food place.

"I guess." Lyddie answered looking at her mound of fries

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked and leaned forward. Lyddie bit her lip and shifted in her seat

"Dave's brother is worse." She finally said and Rosie sighed. Dave was Lyddie's boyfriend and his older brother had been sick for a while, he seemed to be getting better but now Rosie could tell things weren't going to end well.

"Is Dave alright?" she asked and Lyddie shook her head.

"But he's doing better than I would if you were sick." Lyddie smiled and began to change the subject "So who was that guy you sit next to?" she raised an eyebrow and dogged a fry that came hurtling at her face.

Rosie sat on stage with Lyddie as the group got ready to do the song of the week. For fun they had chosen for Lyddie to sing most of the solo part and with her advice she gave them a great song. Gong along with Mr. Shue's culture week previously they had chosen songs about places. Rosie waited with a mixture of happiness and great sadness as it was Lyddie's last day here before she would leave.

"You ready?" he called from the seats in the theater and they all said yes. The lights dimmed and a smoke machine wafted billowing clouds across the stage. Lyddie sat on a stool in the middle of the stage as the club took the sides. She started off accpella.

_There is a house in New Orleans _

_They call the Rising Sun_

_ And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy _

_And God I know I'm one_

The song fit her perfectly and soon the bluesy beat picked up as the rest joined in. Rosie went next with Santana, Tina and Mercades.

_My mother was a tailor_

_ She sewed my new bluejeans_

_ My father was a gamblin' man _

_Down in New Orleans_

They turned around on their second line to show off their jeans and threw an invisible pair of dice on the next. Most of the guys went next and Puck's voice rang out the most on the deep parts, he was joined with Artie, Finn and Sam.

_Now the only thing a gambler needs_

_ Is a suitcase and trunk And the only time _

_he's satisfied Is when he's on a drunk_

Next Quinn, Rachel and Brittney came in taking the song a bit higher to suit their voices.

_Oh mother tell your children _

_Not to do what I have done_

_ Spend your lives in sin and misery_

_ In the House of the Rising Sun_

They group joined in all in unison to finish the song and the keyboard on its organ setting blended in well with the songs vibe.

_Well, I got one foot on the platform _

_The other foot on the train _

_I'm goin' back to New Orleans _

_To wear that ball and chain_

_Well, there is a house in New Orleans _

_They call the Rising Sun_

_ And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy _

_And God I know I'm one_

They stopped and let Lyddie take the end

_Oh oh Spend your lives in sin and misery _

_In the House of the Rising Sun_

She drew it out and her growl fit perfectly with the rough lyrics of it, though to Rosie it didn't make much sense for Lyddie to be singing about being courted by a brothel she did it well and the all patted her on the back in praise. Even Rachel gave her a compliment which surprised Rosie. They left the stage as Mr. Shue told them they would start working on their set list next week.

"Lydia wait for a moment." He called to Lyddie who was about to leave. She stoped "Your really good," Mr Shue said to her and she blushed a bit. "Have you ever sang professionally?"

"I actually live in New Orleans, and a sing at a pub there." Rosie remembered on her old schools international trip they went to New Orleans and she briefly thanks to some flexible chaperones met up with her sister at the pub which she would sing House of The Rising Sun a lot, it was the pubs theme song in a way as it was named "Rising Sun "

"Have you ever thought about going professional?" Mr. Shue asked

"Yeah, I've dreamed of it but the stars didn't align for me to do it." Lyddie answered "But it's not all bad I've met a lot of good people at the pub." She grinned and Rosie followed. Because on her first gig their Lyddie had run into a sometimes band playing bartender named Dave.

"Well your sister sure seems to think you should be." Mr. Shue told Lyddie "She could be a professional as well." Now it was time for Rosie to feel embarrassed.

" Yeah she's angelic."

Rosie sat in the back of the taxi with Lyddie waiting in traffic to get to the airport.

"How are you?" Lyddie asked

"Fine why you asking?" Rosie asked confused

"Are you recovering from Ste " she began before Rosie cut her off

"Yeah I'm good over it." Rosie said quickly and looked away.

"You're an awful liar." Rosie bit her lip and kept staring out the window. She wasn't over it and felt she never would be. "She was your best friend."

"I know." Rosie answered feeling the burning tears work their way up. This was Lyddie for you. Her parents were among the ones who didn't address problems. Lyddie was the one who would talk to you about them forever. "We were going to make a CD." Rosie said feeling the wait come off her shoulders " We were going to be singing together and be at each other's weddings and live next to each other and be together forever." She knew it was no use to cry now as the salty streams of water ran down her face. Lyddie reached an arm out for her sister and Rosie leaned her head against Lyddie's shoulder letting the hurt from the past go. Sure she could act like her best friend dying was no big deal and she was a good actress, but it didn't hide the fact that nightmares would be of a young girl struggling in the surf. The taxi driver looked back at them but shrugged it off as siblings leaving each other. All too soon the yellow cab pulled in to the airport and Rosie dried her tears. Getting out of the cab she hugged Lyddie tightly knowing it would be a long time before she would see her again. She got back I the cab before she could see Lyddie walk into the doors and leave.

"You OK?" the driver asked as they left.

"Yeah peachy keen."

An Just if you want to know, Lyddie sounds like Haley Reinhart. Look her up on YouTube! Shes worth it! Please Review!


End file.
